


Настоящее

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychology, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Было проще, когда она рассматривала мужчин только в трёх ипостасях: коллега, инструмент, цель.Примечание/Предупреждения:этот фанфик — попытка перенести комиксный пейринг Мэтт/Наташа в реалии MCU, поэтому спойлерит почти всю MCU (все фильмы с участием Наташи, «Агентов Щ.И.Т», «Сорвиголову» и «Защитников»). Разночтение фамилии Наташи появляется в тексте намеренно: Романова — во время работы на КГБ, Романофф — после вербовки в Щ.И.Т.Автор не шипперит Брюс/Наташа примерно на 146%, и это заметно, поэтому заранее просит прощения у поклонников этого пейринга и у поклонников всех остальных пейрингов и персонажей сразу. Есть за что.В тексте использован отрывок песни Wham! — Last Christmas. В наушниках у Мэтта играет Green Day — American Idiot.





	Настоящее

**1**

Москва, 2002 год, декабрь

— Он будет твоим напарником, Романова.  
Наташа смотрела на него и думала: откуда его только выкопали? Из каких секретных архивов КГБ?  
Зимний Солдат казался ей сказкой из той же серии, что правительственное метро или тайные бункеры под зданием бывшего НКВД. Бункеры, правда, были, но вовсе не там. Но теперь он стоял перед ней: хмурый, патлатый, с блестящей металлической рукой. Здоровенный, как скала, пугающий и одновременно какой-то унылый.  
— Конечно, никто ничего не заподозрит, если я появлюсь с ним на людях в центре Москвы, — фыркнула она, переведя взгляд на руководителя операции.  
— Романова, ты сомневаешься, что всё продумано? Ещё молоко на губах не обсохло, а такая... самоуверенная, — пожилой полковник хмыкнул.  
Зимний Солдат всё ещё молчал. Они изучали друг друга исподлобья, но если во взгляде Наташи читался неприкрытый скепсис, то в серых глазах легендарного секретного оружия не читалось ничто. Хотелось потыкать его пальцем и убедиться, что он вообще живой.  
— Мы всё продумали, — полковник, заложив руки за спину, встал рядом с Наташей. — Карпов заложит нужную программу. Мы его пострижём, переоденем. Спрячем руку под перчатку. Он не слишком разговорчив — спишем на контузию в Чечне. Легенда простая: он — ветеран войны, твой муж, ты — преподаватель хореографии. В бумагах всё будет, сама прочтёшь. Выследите и устраните генерала после встречи в министерстве.  
Наташа кивнула. Отступила на шаг, переваривая сказанное. Привычные рабочие реплики — все, кроме одной, царапающей где-то в горле, отдающей холодом пустого зала и гулкими звуками плохо настроенного пианино.  
— Нужную программу? Он хоть человек?  
— Зимний Солдат — программируемое оружие. Но техника у нас до киборгов ещё не дошла.  
Программируемое оружие. Почти как Чёрные Вдовы, подумалось Наташе.  
Она кивнула ещё раз, прижала к груди картонную папку, развернулась на низких каблуках и вышла из кабинета, ещё раз уточнив место и время следующей встречи.  
Дело, видимо, было очень серьёзным, если в пару к восемнадцатилетней шпионке поставили убийцу, которым любили пугать новичков. Кто-то говорил, что именно Зимний Солдат, созданный русскими призрак, когда-то давно устранил американского президента, но Наташа теперь уверилась: это точно легенда.  
Сумрачному громиле на вид не было даже сорока.

***

Евгений Белов. Совсем молодым парнем попал на Кавказ, отличился в боях, отстаивал стратегически важную высоту. Был контужен, потерял левую руку и частично утратил способность к речи. Встретил свою жену Наталью уже после службы, и она полюбила его таким — молчаливым и искалеченным.  
Истории романтического знакомства не прилагалось.  
За окнами чёрного автомобиля летела вечерняя Москва, дрожащая в пушистых хлопьях густого снегопада. Наташа не отводила от тёмного стекла взгляд, смотрела на белые снежинки и на отражение малознакомой густо накрашенной рыжеволосой дамы лет двадцати восьми. Это лицо она сама тщательно «рисовала» перед зеркалом, и волосы укладывала тоже она.  
Шофёр был свой. При нём ещё можно было обсудить детали, склеить ладную легенду, но с Зимним Солдатом задача представлялась невозможной. Он не проронил ни слова с тех пор, как они сели в машину.  
Хотя выглядел он теперь совсем иначе. Подстриженный и причёсанный, в дорогом строгом костюме, с чёрной перчаткой на кисти левой руки, сосредоточенный и как будто грустный. Вполне уместное выражение лица, раз по легенде все его сослуживцы остались на той самой высоте, где он выжил чудом.  
Его немой профиль в отражении вдруг еле заметно пошевелил губами.  
— Наталья, — выговорил он с хрипотцой и едва уловимым акцентом.  
Не русский?  
Она отвернулась от окна и взяла его за правую, живую руку. Где-то под плотной тканью и накрахмаленной манжетой, под тонкими пальцами, билась настоящим живым пульсом жилка.  
— Наташа, — мягко поправила она. — Если я твоя жена, ты вряд ли будешь звать меня полным именем. Наташа.  
— Наташа, — согласился Зимний Солдат, впервые глядя на неё почти по-человечески.  
Романова улыбнулась, всё ещё касаясь его запястья, и вдруг задумалась о том, о чём не должна была задумываться Чёрная Вдова.  
Наташа попыталась представить: могла бы она его полюбить и как это вообще — любить кого-то?

***

Всё прошло слишком гладко. Знакомство с пожилым генералом и его элегантной доброжелательной супругой, весёлая светская болтовня Наташи, непринуждённо сокращавшей дистанцию, приглашение на подмосковную дачу в выходные.  
Добротный домик взлетел на воздух в ту же субботу: Зимний Солдат сработал надёжно, как только Наташа выудила из старенького бюро требуемые документы. Их видели только пожарные: молодую девушку со следами копоти на щеке и на скромном платье, растерянно сидящую на снегу, и её молчаливого мужа, который успел вытолкнуть её в окно и выпрыгнуть сам, когда в столовой громыхнуло. Ещё бы он не успел, ведь у него был большой опыт, хорошая реакция и крепкое, несмотря на протезированную руку, здоровье.  
Наташа поначалу переживала, что всё раскроется — но начальство резво навесило на дело гриф «Совершенно секретно» и поощрило её за выполненное задание.  
На следующую миссию её послали тоже с Зимним Солдатом. Решили, что они прекрасно сочетаются. Потом — ещё на одну.  
Они работали вместе весь декабрь, то и дело изображая супругов или влюблённых. Останавливались в одном номере в Петербурге и Ростове, делили постель в отеле в Киеве — и Зимний Солдат, послушный заложенной программе, вёл себя вовсе не как живой молодой мужчина.  
За неделю до Нового Года им поручили выследить профессора, улизнувшего в Чехию со своими наработками. Велели либо вернуть, либо в очередной раз пустить в ход Зимнего Солдата.  
Двадцать четвёртого декабря Чёрная Вдова и Зимний Солдат оказались в заснеженной Праге.

***

— Сочельник.  
Наташа вздрогнула, замерев со шпилькой в зубах, и рыжая прядь упала на влажную после душа шею.  
Зимний Солдат впервые на её памяти произнёс что-то кроме заложенных в «программу» реплик и её имени. Он стоял у окна, мерцающего цветными отблесками уличных гирлянд, и не оборачивался на неё, разгуливавшую по номеру в гостиничном белом халате.  
Она сделала шаг. Второй. Мягко, чтобы он её не услышал. Решила даже не посмотреть, а подсмотреть на него, боясь спугнуть. Осторожно взглянула сначала на отражение в окне, уже почти привычно.  
Зимний Солдат потерянно улыбался, и это нельзя было списать на игру праздничных огней.  
— Ты отмечал Рождество? — Наташа даже осипла от удивления.  
Он молча кивнул, будто стряхнув с себя тень улыбки. Как живой. Как настоящий.  
Наташа сделала шаг и встала рядом с ним, обняв себя за плечи. Молча уставилась на пряничную нарядную улочку, опустив ресницы.  
— Сказал бы хоть что-нибудь, — вдруг её прорвало, без всякого упрёка в голосе, только с какой-то усталостью. — Ты как робот. Я иногда тебя боюсь. Я работала с разными людьми, иногда с отпетыми негодяями, но не с призраками, не с машинами, мне было понятно, как вести себя с ними. А ты… Ты молчишь целый месяц. Говоришь так редко, что я даже голос твой не могу запомнить. Мне очень трудно воображать каждый раз, что я — твоя девушка или жена, что я могла тебя полюбить. Меня, чёрт возьми, вообще не учили любить, а я должна играть в это с тобой. Давай поговорим. Пожалуйста. Хоть про Сочельник, хоть про сборку винтовки, только поговорим. Хоть одно слово бы сказал, ну…  
— Наташа, — обронил Зимний Солдат, вдруг повернувшись к ней.  
В лице, что казалось ей до этого вечера металлическим, что-то дрогнуло. Как будто он снова хотел улыбнуться, едва вспомнив, как это делать, или сказать что-то ещё. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх, уже не в силах замолчать и заняться своими делами, как обычно.  
— Хорошо. Ты можешь сказать мне ещё что-то?  
Он приоткрыл рот. Прищурился, рассматривая её, как в первый раз. Выдохнул.  
— Наташа, — повторил он.  
А потом вдруг наклонился и поцеловал её.

***

Её не учили любить в Красной Комнате. Она сказала правду.  
Учили убивать, лгать, притворяться, взламывать, взрывать, пытать, соблазнять.  
Может быть, поэтому Наталья Романова рассматривала мужчин только в трёх ипостасях: коллега, инструмент, цель.  
И Зимний Солдат, сам того не зная, сбил чёткие настройки её программы.  
Неживое оружие не может целовать нежно и искренне. Неживое оружие не может провести ладонью по спине так, чтобы даже под мягкой махровой тканью по коже побежали мурашки. Наташа вообще не была готова к тому, что её будет соблазнять молчаливый напарник — может, поэтому растерялась, закрыла глаза, забыла дышать во время поцелуя. Эта снежная рождественская ночь медленно впечатывалась в её память деталь за деталью: выпавшая из собранных волос шпилька, скатившийся с плеч халат, холодок металла на тёплом после душа плече, незнакомо дрогнувшие колени.  
У него был почти живой взгляд, но он казался Наташе серым, заиндевелым и острым, как осколки морозного стекла. Зимний Солдат так смотрел на неё, будто снимал кожу: цепко, спутанно и пугающе искренне.  
— Наташа, — повторял он, целуя её голые плечи и грудь, слишком мягко для простого порыва похоти, необъяснимо нежно для стального убийцы. — Наташа.  
И не было никаких других слов.  
Она запомнила, как две руки, холодная и обжигающе горячая, подхватили её, закружили по маленькой комнатке отеля, уложили на кровать. Как она распласталась, млея под его рваными от волнения поцелуями. Как он замер между её согнутых раздвинутых ног, как оказалось, вовсе не для того, чтобы вслушаться в стон.  
Наташа не сразу догадалась, что резкий и страшный Зимний Солдат, ни в одном движении которого она ещё не замечала сомнений, колеблется. Приподняла голову, коснулась его макушки, заставив посмотреть на себя.  
Только тогда в её беспорядочных мыслях промелькнуло: этого не было в его программе.  
— Можно, — выдохнула Наташа, и Зимний Солдат подхватил её под колени, темно поднимаясь над ней.  
Блики цветных рождественских огней плясали на его левом плече.

***

Им хватало и ума, и сноровки, чтобы скрывать свою связь. Припадать друг к другу тогда, когда точно нет слежки, оставаться бесстрастными слугами породившей их системы на виду у прочих.  
Наташа часто вспоминала в горячке ночей, становившихся всё откровеннее, бесчувственный профиль, отражённый в стекле автомобиля среди летящих снежинок, и свою странную мысль.  
Могла бы она его полюбить?  
Могла. Могла — и полюбила.  
Иначе как назвать это чувство, от которого опаляет изнутри рёбра, которое заставляет чаще дышать, когда кажется, что надёжно и наверняка — это за его спиной, и больше уже никак?  
Она могла бы гордиться собой. Восемнадцатилетняя девчонка, постель которой согревал легендарный и жуткий Зимний Солдат. И гордилась бы, не живи по соседству с этой невозможной любовью страх, постоянный страх, что скоро всё это кончится и он куда-то исчезнет, как исчезал раньше. Если, конечно, это он убил Кеннеди и остальных.  
А ещё Наташе нечем было ответить, когда Зимний Солдат шептал её имя — одно из немногих слов, которое он произносил по ночам.  
У него самого имени не было.  
Как и памяти.  
Как и прошлой жизни.

***

В Нью-Йорке они оказались внепланово. Гнались за целью через два штата — и потеряли.  
Наташа устало и зло пинала изгвазданное мартовской дорожной грязью, которая казалась ей чисто российской бедой, колесо, когда Зимний Солдат вдруг тоже вышел из машины и громко хлопнул дверью.  
Он встал напротив остановки, где поверх афиши кто-то прилепил незаконное объявление, напечатанное на ядрёно-жёлтой бумаге.  
Колесо было забыто. Злость тоже. Зимний Солдат вглядывался в эти буквы, как в её лицо — так же остро и живо. Но сейчас серый взгляд опасно оттаивал.  
«Сдаётся квартира в Бруклине», — несколько раз перечитала Наташа. И ничего не поняла.  
А он всё молчал и молчал, пока не начала подрагивать, будто сведённая, нижняя челюсть.  
— Джеймс, — вдруг произнёс Зимний Солдат, и Наташа даже не сразу поняла, что он сбился с привычного калечного русского. — Я Джеймс из Бруклина. Наташа, поедем в Бруклин. Нам надо в Бруклин.  
Ей хотелось сказать что-то вроде «нас будут искать, мы и так не выполнили задание, это плохая идея», но язык не слушался, а рука на его жёстком плече подрагивала.  
— Джеймс, — осторожно произнесла Наташа, пробуя на вкус его имя. — Если ты и впрямь оттуда… Это плохая идея. Нас поймают.  
— Ты боишься?  
Он взглянул на неё незнакомо. С таким взглядом накрывают собой дзот.  
— Да, — она честно кивнула, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Ты ведь не должен помнить.  
— Я не должен был забывать.  
Программа, которая вела Зимнего Солдата, сломалась — как парой месяцев раньше рухнули привычные устои мира Чёрной Вдовы. Наташа уже знала: этому нельзя сопротивляться, это накрывает с головой. Тогда, в Праге, на неё будто сошла стремительная белая лавина, и, задыхаясь под ней, Наташа ощутила всю неправильность того, как она жила раньше. Всё, что вкладывали в её голову, было ложью; всё, что делали с сознанием Зимнего Солдата, было кошмаром.  
И она не решилась остановить его.  
— Там было моё прошлое, — сказал Джеймс из Бруклина, усаживая Наташу в машину. — Я хочу его вернуть. Жди меня.  
И Наташа ждала его, сидя за рулём. Ждала, пока не стемнело и не забарабанил по лобовому стеклу крупный тоскливый дождь.  
Пока не заговорил радиопередатчик, требуя вернуться в Москву в течение суток.  
Тогда ей и стало понятно: Зимний Солдат ушёл в своё прошлое из её будущего.

Вашингтон, 2010 год, февраль

— Фил, я очень, очень не хочу ехать в Нью-Йорк.  
— А придётся.  
— Можешь считать, что это плохая примета. Я заваливала миссии в Нью-Йорке ещё до того, как пришла в Щ.И.Т. Пусть едет Морс.  
Коулсон был отвратительно непреклонен и что-то чирикал ручкой в ежедневнике со своим идиотским Капитаном Америкой на обложке. Наташа вздохнула и провела рукой по лицу, а потом принялась нервно переплетать длинные волосы в рыхлую косичку.  
В последнее время ей казалось, что всё руководство дружно поехало крышей на почве супергероев. С чего конкретно это началось, Наташа сказать не решалась. Чаши воображаемых весов находились в равновесии: слева — эгоистичный псих-миллиардер в железном костюме, справа — фанатичная любовь Фила к комиксам эпохи динозавров. И сейчас Фил именно ради этого упорно слал её в противный мартовский Нью-Йорк, город ушедшего прошлого и несуществующего будущего. Там наверняка сейчас было так же мерзко дышать, как и в тот раз — будто вдыхаешь не бензиновый воздух, а «инфлюэнцу» из каких-нибудь романов русских классиков, где в конце все расстаются, а потом умирают.  
— Ну ты мне ещё скажи туда Бартона отправить.  
— Почему бы и нет?  
— Специфика клиента, так сказать. Думаешь, я бы хотел видеть в своём офисе Бартона в короткой юбке? Старк тоже не захочет. Да и с юридическим образованием у него куда хуже, а Старк ищет на работу именно юрисконсульта.  
— Фил, я тоже не юрист. У меня поверхностные разрозненные знания, и в уголовном праве они куда как крепче.  
— Я и об этом подумал. Я нашёл тебе там репетитора.  
— Фил.  
Наташа склонилась к нему через стол, выдернув ручку на полуслове, чтобы тот отвлёкся и посмотрел на неё. Сработало.  
— Так нельзя разговаривать с начальством, я знаю, но Бартону почему-то можно, — проникновенно начала Наташа, глядя Коулсону прямо в глаза. — Фил, ты тронулся. Засвети меня перед всем Нью-Йорком, ведь это совершенно необходимая мера для шпионки — общаться с как можно большим количеством людей.  
— Это я тоже учёл, — просиял Фил, протягивая ей газетку с обведённым объявлением. — Он не узнает твоего лица.  
— У него Альцгеймер? — с плохо скрываемым сарказмом уточнила Наташа, читая, что какой-то М. М. Мёрдок, выпускник Колумбийского университета, предлагает свои услуги частного преподавателя права.  
— Нет, — пояснил Коулсон. — Он слепой.

**2**

Нью-Йорк, 2010 год, март

— К тебе будут ходить такие же идиоты, как ко мне, — пророчествовал Фогги, ёрзая на диване, и скрипучая кожаная обивка жалобно присвистывала. — Школьники, которые не ушли дальше австралопитеков — ни в познаниях в истории, ни в собственном развитии. Клерки, которым надо быть чуточку умнее начальников. Скучные стареющие тётушки, которые хотят то ли узнать о чём-то кроме рецептов и сериалов, то ли совратить юного учителя, начитавшись романов…  
— Что, уже было? — Мэтт, смеясь, прибирался на кухонной стойке, раскладывая всё по привычным местам и на всякий случай проверяя чистоту чайных ложечек: вдруг пригодятся?  
В квартире тянуло хлоркой и лимонной кислотой.  
— Нет, но я наслышан от наших бывших однокурсников.  
— Про тётушек?  
— Ну, вообще это рассказывала Марси. Там был дядечка.  
— Так это же совсем другая история.  
На самом деле Мэтт волновался. Он даже не просил Фогги вежливо уйти до прихода клиентки, но и подробностей заранее другу не рассказывал: слишком подозрительно всё это было.  
Объявления в газету они подали одновременно — точнее, деятельный Фогги их подал. В «Лэндман и Зак» начинающим юристам платили не слишком много, а для открытия своей конторы нужны были деньги. Фогги быстро посчитал, что при нынешней зарплате где-нибудь годам к сорока пяти они смогут позволить себе офис в Гарлеме, и Мэтт сдался.  
К мистеру Нельсону ученики не то чтобы валили валом, но они появились почти сразу. К мистеру Мёрдоку, узнав о его слепоте, почему-то никто не торопился.  
Но буквально на днях случилось странное. Мэтту позвонил мужчина с выдержанным вежливым голосом, пообещал большие деньги и попросил подтянуть в правовых вопросах «одну молодую особу», но не распространяться об этом. Он так и сказал — и Мэтт мгновенно представил, как солидный папик пытается вбить в голову своей любовнице хоть что-нибудь. Или чтобы она понимала, чем занимается он сам, или чтобы пристроить её на работу в свою фирму не только на правах секретутки. Догадка подкрепилась названной суммой: по ней можно было уверенно предположить, что мужчина, назвавшийся Филлипом, женат.  
Интуиция у Мэтта не обострилась, как остальные чувства. Но всё-таки в этой банальной истории ему мерещилось что-то загадочное, и теперь он ждал клиентку с нетерпением. Фогги, который помог с уборкой, тоже её ждал.  
Мисс Рашман явилась вовремя, минута в минуту, мерно цокая каблуками по ступенькам. Слишком пунктуально для глупенькой куколки, отметил для себя Мэтт, распахивая дверь своей квартиры после звонка под особенно громкий и любопытный скрип обивки.  
Она принесла с собой запах холодной весны: бензина и сырого ветра, мятной жвачки, сирени и ландыша, отравленных метиловым спиртом, табака… и ещё почему-то за ней по квартире выстелился шлейф пороха.  
Мэтт вздрогнул, закрывая дверь, понимая, как уверенно и свободно она вошла в квартиру.  
— Добрый день, мистер Мёрдок, — сказала она, обернувшись. — Я Натали Рашман.  
— А я мистер Нельсон и уже ухожу, — торопливо засобирался Фогги. — Немножко засиделся.  
Мэтт снова щёлкнул замком, ещё вдыхая недоговаривающий аромат. Фогги проворно выскочил на лестницу, с шорохом сцапав ветровку.  
— Я ненавижу тебя, Мэтт, — с любовью и завистью произнёс он с лестницы. — Впрочем, ты всё равно не оценишь.

***

Мисс Рашман приходит к мистеру Мёрдоку каждый день, кроме воскресенья, в шесть часов вечера, и три часа добросовестно шелестит страницами учебника. Она, вопреки опасениям, схватывает всё на лету и ужасно корректна в общении. Держит границы, но ненавязчиво и ловко помогает своему слепому преподавателю. Мэтту это кажется чертовски милым; а ещё каждое случайное или спровоцированное им сближение даёт больше информации об ученице.  
Мэтт почти уверен, что мисс Рашман чуть младше него, хорошо образована и воспитана, не нуждается в деньгах. Она занималась танцами или гимнастикой, а может, и тем и другим — каждое её движение звонкое, но плавное, не суетливое и отчётливое. У неё длинные тяжёлые волосы, и она завивает их с какой-то сладко пахнущей ерундой, она любит лёгкие цветочные ароматы и натуральный шёлк. Мисс Рашман ходит на каблуках так, будто делает это лет с пяти, остро затачивает недлинные ногти и часто улыбается, хотя у неё неизменно ровный пульс и серьёзный голос. В хорошем американском английском, правда, слышится едва заметный акцент.  
Курит она мало и редко. Не каждый день. Но в эти дни к запаху крепких горьких сигарет почти всегда мешается тот же едва уловимый пороховой оттенок.  
Мэтту Мёрдоку семь лет, он опять не может разгадать головоломку с коробки хлопьев — именно так он чувствует себя, когда мисс Рашман, сидя в противоположном углу дивана, что-то переспрашивает с интересом и перекладывает одну ногу на другую.  
Любопытство взяло верх через две недели. Мэтт начал пробовать почву, сказав, что очень устал на работе, встретив её чашкой чая и конфетами. Чай — прекрасный повод для разговора.  
Но то, что Мэтт услышал, только больше его смутило.  
Натали Рашман, непосредственно таская конфеты из его вазочки и шурша фантиками, призналась, что работала моделью в Токио, снималась для каталогов белья, но, когда ей стукнуло двадцать пять, решила позаботиться о будущем. Сказала, что ищет себя — и только в этом моменте дыхание чуть-чуть участилось впервые, но сердце билось всё так же ровно. В ответ на вопрос о Филлипе она рассмеялась и покачала головой. Мэтт слышал, как длинные кудри погладили шёлк платья.  
— У меня никого нет, — сказала мисс Рашман, потянувшись за очередной конфеткой.  
И это была правда. Гораздо более всеобъемлющая, чем ей бы хотелось. Она стукнула в виски Мэтта звенящей пустотой и тишиной его собственной квартиры.  
— У меня тоже, — шутливо отозвался он, разрядив обстановку. — Кроме, конечно, мистера Нельсона.  
Его пальцы «случайно» столкнулись с тонкой холёной рукой над вазочкой, и он не стал спрашивать на том занятии, почему от модели иногда пахнет порохом.

***

В конце марта с улицы весь вечер тянуло грядущим дождём, и мисс Рашман перелистывала страницы как будто сонно и лениво. Мэтт вслушивался в притихшую улицу, в мягкий шелест, в задумчивое чириканье карандаша на полях и постукивание ноготков по глянцевой обложке толстого справочника.  
— Может быть, закончим пораньше, мисс Рашман? — предложил он, закрывая папку с планом занятий. — Вы делаете успехи, а по радио обещали, что всю ночь будут ливни. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вы промокли, заболели и перестали приходить.  
— Может быть, у меня есть зонтик.  
— Я перекладывал вашу сумочку в прихожей, она слишком лёгкая.  
Большая пустая гостиная наполнилась мягким смехом, и Мэтт тоже улыбнулся.  
— Будете скучать, если я заболею, мистер Мёрдок?  
— Не то слово.  
— Только ради вас.  
Мисс Рашман поднялась, оправив тонкое трикотажное платье, и Мэтт отчётливо услышал, как кашемир скользнул по чулкам. Спрятал улыбку, наклонив голову и поправив узел галстука.  
Она прошла по его квартире, обулась в свои гулкие туфли. Накинула плащ. И сделала всё это очень, очень медленно, будто нехотя — или Мэтту хотелось так думать.  
— Может быть, стоило заварить вам чай?  
— Я справлюсь, мисс Рашман. Бегите скорее, а то попадёте под дождь.  
Она помедлила на пороге — а потом, не прощаясь, по-девчачьи быстро зацокала по ступенькам. Мэтт постоял у закрытой двери. Вернулся на диван и рухнул на него, тяжело привалившись к спинке, запрокинув голову и зачем-то закрыв слепые глаза.  
Дождь грянул мгновенно и барабанно, застучал по стенам дома так, будто они картонные, вот-вот размокнут и рухнут. Разнёсся эхом, заполнил мир Мэтта оглушительным стерео.  
— Хватит с тебя Электры, — сказал Мэтт вслух и рванул с шеи галстук.  
У этой Рашман точно была какая-то неприятная тайна, и он готов был поставить на это любое из оставшихся чувств. Хорошие девочки не пахнут порохом и умеют волноваться. И привязаться к ещё одной пленительной малознакомой девушке с чёрным сердцем было бы непозволительной тупостью.  
— Хватит, — повторил Мэтт.  
И резко выдохнул, когда мелодию дождя разрезал громовым раскатом дверной звонок.

***

— До нитки. За секунду. Как будто небо рухнуло…  
Дождь вошёл вместе с мисс Рашман, шёпотом закапал на паркет под её растерянные слова. Она подалась к нему случайно, стягивая тонкий отяжелевший плащ, — и вот тут небо рухнуло и на Мэтта.  
Её помада отдавала фальшивой сладостью, бесстыдно пачкала его собственные губы в бездумном поцелуе. Мэтт касался её плеч — правого под мягким шелковистым кашемиром, обнажённого горячего левого, вёл ладонями по спине, путаясь пальцами в длинных намокших прядях.  
Частая-частая дробь весеннего дождя. Частая-частая дробь сердца мисс Рашман — и пульс Мэтта, который старался нагнать её пульс. Будто бы тоже дождь.  
Она рассмеялась прямо в его губы. Обвила тёплыми руками шею.  
— Так боитесь, что я заболею, что решили согреть?  
— Даже сейчас — на «вы»?  
— Я очень вежливая ученица.  
— А я очень непрофессиональный педагог.  
— Ну и чёрт с ним.  
Помада липко отпечаталась на шее Мэтта — и он, не выдержав, подхватил мисс Рашман на руки. Она коротко вскрикнула от неожиданности, обняла его крепче, но очень легко доверилась слепому. Сброшенные туфли стукнули об пол одна за другой ещё до того, как дверь спальни неожиданно громко скользнула по пазам, открытая рукой Натали.  
Минута — и короткое кашемировое платье упало на пол, и мисс Рашман переступила через него, прижалась к Мэтту бёдрами так, что перехватило дыхание. Взялась расстёгивать его рубашку, томительно медленно, пока он изучал её тело.  
Кружево казалось слишком жёстким для гладкой нежной кожи — и Мэтт нетерпеливо избавлялся от её белья, небрежно раскидывая его по комнате. Ничто не должно было мешать, ничто не должно было разделять их сейчас, раз уж Мэтт провалил попытку подумать головой. Хотелось изучить её всю — и он уложил Натали на кровать, абсолютно нагую, навис над ней, неспешно касаясь пальцами везде, не пропуская ни сантиметра тела.  
У неё оказалось удивительно миловидное лицо, с пухлыми губами и аккуратным носиком; упругие мышцы спортсменки под бархатной кожей; странные мозоли на указательных пальцах, хотя руки были ухоженными и мягкими.  
И шрам на животе, слева. Грубый, округлый, как будто слегка смазанный.  
Мэтт не хотел заострять на нём внимание прямо сейчас, повёл ладонями к бёдрам, развёл их в стороны, но Натали зачем-то объяснила сама:  
— Это от пули. В меня стрелял мой бывший. Дикая история.  
Мэтт молча накрыл шрам губами. Поднялся по животу, груди, подрагивающей шее поцелуями.  
Хотелось молчать, не думать, наслаждаться её близостью и громким стереодождём.

***

У неё давно никого не было — Мэтт легко понял это по исступлённой жадности, по горящим царапинам на плечах и спине, по пьянящей тесноте её тела.  
Дождь никак не кончался, всё ещё барабанил снаружи по картонному домику, и Мэтту казалось, что стены уже качаются. Она лежала на его груди, горячая, уже спокойная, ласково обнимала и прижималась щекой к плечу.  
— Давай я сам расскажу твои секреты, — тихо-тихо сказал Мэтт, когда смог наконец ровно дышать. — Ты из Восточной Европы. Может, из России. Или из двуязычной семьи. У тебя акцент, я давно заметил. У тебя был роман с каким-то бандитом. Может, даже из якудзы, раз ты работала в Токио. Он был ревнив. Он выстрелил в тебя, и ты уехала в Штаты, подальше от этого психа. А чтобы было спокойнее, учишься стрелять для самообороны, ходишь в тир. Не спрашивай, как я узнал.  
— Мозоли, — она, помолчав, поймала его руку, и их пальцы переплелись.  
— Ага.  
Она обняла его крепче, будто боялась отпустить, ткнулась носом в шею, и Мэтт вздохнул.  
— Я не Натали, — сказала вдруг мисс Рашман. — Меня зовут Наташа. А это…  
— Творческий псевдоним.  
— Что-то вроде.  
— Наташа, — рассеянно повторил Мэтт в рыжую макушку. — Таша. Можно звать тебя Ташей?  
— Можно.

***

Мэтт ничего не говорил, только улыбался, понимая, что Таша постепенно переезжает к нему. На привычно пустых полках появлялись духи и крема, на вешалках в шкафу — шёлковые платья и блузки. Он догадывался, что это — её первые серьёзные отношения, но не удивлялся этому, вспоминая, что и сам только один раз переживал что-то похожее, короткое, как жизнь бабочки. Таша не умела рассчитывать порции еды на двоих, когда бралась за готовку, долго крутила его рубашки, решив погладить их в первый раз, смешно материлась по-русски, путаясь в пододеяльнике.  
А ещё Мэтт постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что опыта у Таши тоже мало. Она с удивлением и восторгом принимала любую идею: втихаря выбраться на крышу, ласкаться на кухонном столе, попробовать необычную позу. Будто всё это было для неё чем-то новым.  
Но он больше ни о чём её не спрашивал. И в своих способностях тоже не признавался.  
Однажды вечером Таша встретила его праздничным ужином. Всё честь по чести, даже свечи на столе — Мэтт чувствовал, как пахуче плавится воск, как дрожат горячие огоньки. У неё был повод: не всех принимают на работу в «Старк Индастрис».  
Другой бы обиделся на то, что самые тёпленькие места достаются длинноногим моделям, но у Мэтта не получилось. Ему было приятно: и от того, что ученик превзошёл своего учителя, и от того, что эти длинные ноги по ночам обнимают только его. И Таша всё так же сидела рядом, прижимаясь к нему бедром, кормила его с руки тонкими ломтиками сыра, идеально подобранного к вину.  
И барабанил дождь — как в самый первый раз.  
— Главное, не сбеги от меня к Старку, — пошутил он.  
— Не сбегу. Он невыносим.  
— Он миллиардер и супергерой. А я — слепой адвокат, который никак не откроет собственную контору. Ему не может не понравиться рыжая модель.  
— Рыжая? — Таша перехватила ладонь, скользнувшую под короткую юбку, и усмехнулась. Мэтт несильно щёлкнул по гладкому бедру резинкой чулок. — Это ты тоже угадал?  
— Нет, это мне рассказал Фогги. Я хотел знать, какого цвета твои глаза и волосы, но спрашивать об этом мне было неловко, потому что мы уже неделю спали вместе.  
Таша замолчала, и Мэтт услышал, как странно разгоняется её пульс. Потом она наклонилась к его уху, крепче прижав ладонь к своему бедру, и шепнула, почти коснувшись губами виска:  
— Завяжи мне глаза?  
— Ты уверена, что это хорошая идея?  
— Хочу чувствовать, как ты.  
Просьба была невозможной. Но Таша об этом не знала.

***

Под руку Таше подвернулся какой-то узкий галстук, и Мэтт сам завязал его, проверив, не осталось ли просвета. Она, обычно уверенная и свободная, теперь была скована в движениях и не торопилась сдвинуться с места.  
— Расслабься, — Мэтт приблизился к замершей Таше сзади, коснулся губами шеи, и она дрогнула, прерывисто вдохнув. — Слушай. Чувствуй.  
Было слишком непривычно брать всю инициативу на себя. Ставить её на колени на кровати, неловкую и беспомощную, понимая, что она тоже ничего не видит.  
— Просто расслабься, — попросил он снова, оглаживая напряжённую спину ладонями. — Расслабься и доверься мне.  
Она длинно выдохнула и вздрогнула, но искренне попыталась расслабиться.  
Таша не умела доверять, и Мэтт понял это очень-очень давно. Наверное, трудно доверять людям, если твой бывший в тебя стрелял. Но ему хотелось это исправить.  
Мэтт медленно расцеловал её острые лопатки, провёл губами по позвоночнику. Очертил пальцем шрам на животе слева, обозлившись на кого-то из Ташиного прошлого.  
А потом он услышал, как скрипнули пружины матраса под вдавившимися в постель локтями, как Таша застонала, глухо и несдержанно — сразу же, как он провёл языком между её ног. Её пульс ускорился, бешено застучал в висках у Мэтта, но он не торопился: нужно было дать ей почувствовать. Так же остро и сладко, как обычно чувствовал он.  
Её бёдра дрожали сильнее обычного, когда он наконец поднялся, обхватил их ладонями и вошёл. На губах всё ещё был вкус Таши, и Мэтт, сдержав собственный стон, облизнул их.  
Она выпрямилась через пару движений. Поймала его ладони вслепую, положила на свою грудь, запрокинула голову на его плечо.  
— Я слышу дождь, — вырвалось у Таши на выдохе. — Он… везде. И твоё сердце… тоже.

***

В первую ночь лета всё перевернулось.  
Таши не было дома долго. Слишком долго. Она говорила что-то о «Старк Экспо», уходила из дома в вечернем платье и обещала вернуться поздно. Мэтт искренне думал, что она имела в виду не три часа ночи.  
Она ввалилась в квартиру растрёпанная, абсолютно без сил, затянутая в плотный комбинезон с круглой нашивкой на плече. Мэтт даже забыл закрыть за ней дверь.  
Сегодня от Таши пахло не только порохом, но и чьей-то кровью, и слезоточивым газом, и ещё чёрт знает чем, едким и горьким. Она всё никак не могла заговорить — только ткнулась в плечо Мэтта и стояла так бесконечно долго.  
Он всё ощупывал нашивку на комбинезоне — угловатую некрасивую хищную птицу.  
— Я не модель, — проговорила она наконец. — И никогда не была.  
— Я понял.  
— Я работаю на одну организацию, которая пытается… защищать людей.  
— Ты так говоришь, будто защищать людей — плохо.  
— Наверное, ты больше не захочешь…  
— Ты в порядке? — перебил Мэтт.  
Таша сглотнула. Расстегнула молнию комбинезона, проходя в гостиную.  
— Пара синяков, — тихо сказала она, и голос у неё дрогнул. — Завтра меня отсылают в Западную Вирджинию. Командировка.  
— Я буду ждать, — просто ответил Мэтт, отправившись за аптечкой.  
«Не могло же всё быть так просто», — добавил он про себя, но никаких вопросов больше задавать не стал.

**3**

Нью-Йорк, 2011 год, декабрь

Рядом с Мэттом было очень легко представить себя нормальной девушкой.  
Вместе гулять по парку, ходить по магазинам, тренироваться в заброшенном спортзале, заниматься любовью, засыпать в одной постели. Одаривать насмешливым счастливым взглядом тех, кто пялится, не понимая, почему такая девушка поддерживает под локоть слепого. Выбирать ему галстуки и рубашки, готовить обеды, торопиться из командировок туда, где всегда ждут — домой.  
Кажется, так и живут нормальные люди.  
Мэтт не задавал Наташе никаких дурацких вопросов, не лез ей в душу. Будто этого ему и не требовалось, будто он и так всё знал. Говорил, что ему всё равно, кем она себя пытается выставить — японской моделью или английским каскадёром, главное, что на самом деле она — его Таша.  
А ещё с ним никогда не было страшно.  
Теперь Наташа всегда — лёжа в засаде, следя за целью, улыбаясь под прикрытием, нажимая на спусковой крючок — помнила об одном: у неё есть завтрашний день, у неё есть будущее, у неё есть Мэтт. Главное — самой быть осторожнее, чтобы всегда возвращаться к нему.  
— У тебя кто-то есть, — заключил однажды Клинт, с ехидной улыбкой хлопнув её по плечу. — И ты этого кого-то очень любишь.  
С этими словами он поправил парашют и вышел вон из самолёта, оставив Наташу в задумчивости стоять над раскрытым люком до пинка Морс.  
Любовь.  
Может быть, правильная любовь и должна быть такой.

***

— Таша…  
— Да?  
Она закрыла глаза и улыбнулась, вслушиваясь в детские голоса в парке. Зима в Нью-Йорке была почти бесснежной, и на секунду Наташа вдруг пожалела, что им здесь не слепить снеговика и не поиграть в снежки.  
Таша — так звал её до Мэтта только папа. Одно из немногих хрупких воспоминаний вдруг встало перед глазами, расцвело солнцем в темноте под закрытыми веками. Ей было пять, и она бежала в белом сарафанчике по целому полю пушистых одуванчиков, и их было так много, будто пришла зима. Папа звал её по имени, но она всё убегала и убегала от него, а когда решила обернуться — не смогла разглядеть лица за летящим одуванчиковым пухом…  
— Знаешь, у меня никогда не было таких долгих отношений, — Мэтт широко улыбался, и Наташе казалось, что к нему на шарф слетелся весь снег Нью-Йорка.  
— У меня тоже.  
— Я даже подумал о том, что тебе, наверное, не понравится. Как у тебя на работе относятся к семейным сотрудникам?  
— Это не запрещено, — дежурным спокойным тоном брякнула Наташа и тут же прикусила язык.  
Это не запрещено, но одно дело — жить у него в Нью-Йорке без всяких обязательств, и совсем другое — впутать в свою неспокойную жизнь слепого адвоката, чтобы любой урод, которому Наташа неудачно испортит жизнь, смог до него добраться. Он умеет боксировать, но что сможет незрячий боксёр, к которому придут действительно серьёзные люди? Или же Мэтту придётся сорваться в глушь, переписать всю свою биографию, лишиться Фогги и другой своей любви — Адской кухни, где он провёл всю жизнь…  
— Но очень сложно, — быстро добавила Наташа, и Мэтт осторожно нащупал её запястье. — Очень. И сейчас не лучшее время.  
Она не лгала — уже почти год Фьюри был одержим инициативой «Мстители», посылал её следить за Беннером, но при этом не отменял текущих миссий. От этого разговора Наташе мгновенно вспомнилось, что они с Клинтом здорово наступили на хвост её бывшим сослуживцам, на сей раз в Сочи — и внутри шевельнулось беспокойство.  
Даже как будто снова заныл шрам на животе, оставленный больше года назад призраком, встреченным под Одессой.  
— Я понял, Таша. Я буду ждать. Я привык ждать, — спокойно сказал Мэтт.

***

— Мне показалось, что ночью по крыше кто-то ходил, — осторожно сказала Наташа, стоя у плиты в наброшенной на голое тело мятой рубашке Мэтта.  
— Я очень крепко спал, — беспечно отозвался Мэтт, перебирая вешалки в шкафу и ощупывая костюмы. — Может, электрик? Или того пожилого дядечку из соседнего подъезда жена опять выгнала курить на крышу?  
— Может, — она пожала плечами, сняв с огня турку и разлив душистый, горячий, дымящийся кофе на две тонких чашки. Обернулась, глядя, как Мэтт застёгивает рубашку на все пуговицы, быстро и ловко завязывает галстук, не наклоняя головы.  
Вдруг стало спокойнее.  
Как всегда рядом с ним.  
— Будем отмечать Рождество с Фогги и Марси, или ты опять в командировку? — Мэтт подхватил свою чашку.  
— Меня пока не вызывают, — Наташа осторожно поправила воротничок его рубашки и отпила свой кофе.  
Это было немного странно. Фил предпочитал не разбивать их с Клинтом боевой дуэт без острой необходимости, и сейчас Наташа не понимала, почему Бартон сидит на базе, привлечённый к охране очередного таинственного проекта Фьюри, а она развешивает гирлянды в квартире у слепого адвоката.  
Коэффициент полезного действия был равен нулю, как ни крути.  
— Тогда я скажу Фогги, — Мэтт допил кофе, аккуратно нащупал край стола и поставил свою чашку. Потом сделал шаг к Наташе, провёл ладонью по изгибам обнажённого тела под расстёгнутой рубашкой. — Главное — не опоздать на работу, а то меня уволят раньше, чем мы будем готовы к открытию своей конторы.  
— Иди, — Наташа рассмеялась и коротко его поцеловала. — И не забудь шарф.  
Мэтт с явным сожалением вздохнул, подхватил оставленную у холодильника трость и отправился к выходу.  
Наташа слушала, как удаляются его шаги, в который раз жалея, что ему нет смысла махать рукой в окошко. Когда они стихли на лестнице, она щёлкнула кнопочкой старого радиоприёмника и включила воду, чтобы вымыть чашки.

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away.  
This year to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special…

Она еле успела обернуться на треск старых оконных рам и оглушительный звон. Осколки стекла, подсвеченного рекламной вывеской со здания напротив, разлетелись по полу, сверкая огнями давно минувшего Рождества.

***

Нельзя было паниковать, хоть и казалось, что это — конец.  
Наташа, всё в той же расстёгнутой рубашке, перекатилась по полу за стойку, считая выстрелы. Единственное, что могло сейчас её спасти — момент, когда пришедший за ней убийца должен будет перезарядить оружие.  
— Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять… — бормотала она по-русски одними губами, будто детскую считалочку, отдирая припрятанный снизу столешницы пистолет. — Я иду тебя искать…  
Выждал, пока она будет одна.  
Наверняка именно он ходил по крыше этой ночью.  
Прозвучал пустой щелчок, и Наташа аккуратно высунулась из-за стойки, изуродованной выстрелами.  
«Раз. Два. Три. Четыре. Пять...»  
Две пули в бронежилет. Две — мимо. Одна — в блестящее левое плечо, чиркнула прямо над звездой.  
Затянуть драку с ним настолько, чтобы успела примчаться полиция или какая-нибудь другая, более толковая подмога, было невероятно. Наташа зло шарахнула по стойке заклинившим пистолетом, отползая в угол, рассчитывая, как быстрее подняться и свести бой в рукопашную с выгодной позиции, пока на пол падал пустой магазин, пока тяжёлые шаги сокращали расстояние до неё…  
И она старалась не думать, когда над ней, будто в Одессе, склонилось лицо в чёрной маске и защитных очках, почти не похожее на человеческое. Массивная подошва наступила на запястье, прижав руку с пистолетом к полу. Дуло перезаряженного пистолета медленно нацелилось ей в лоб.  
Сердце билось так, что, казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди, раньше, чем успеет остановиться.  
Он должен был остаться в прошлом. В слякотном весеннем Нью-Йорке. То, что явилось ей в Одессе, можно было считать горячечным предсмертным бредом, но сейчас Зимний Солдат был в их с Мэттом разгромленной квартире, склонялся над ней — тёмный, страшный и настоящий.  
— Джеймс, — выдохнула Наташа наудачу, не соображая, что она делает.  
Палец дрогнул на спусковом крючке и расслабился.  
Она почти уже собралась с духом, чтобы вцепиться в его запястье, как входная дверь тяжело грохнула о стену, распахнувшись.  
«Фил», — отстранённо решила Наташа, на автомате решив, что это, как всегда, была хитрая многоходовочка Щ.И.Т.а с ловлей на живца. Схватила Зимнего Солдата, зависшего, точно взломанный компьютер, за руку — но он вырвался, отскочил от неё, как от огня, лишь выронив пистолет. Выхватил из берца нож, метнул в сторону вошедшего — и Наташа обернулась.  
Мэтт стоял, склонив голову, злой, сосредоточенный, будто зрячий, и сжимал напротив своего солнечного сплетения пойманный за острие нож. Из стиснутого кулака капала кровь.  
— Она моя, — глухо процедил Зимний Солдат сквозь маску.  
— Нет, — сообщил Мэтт, отбросив нож, будто не чувствуя боли в ладони, и раскрутил в другой руке сложенную трость. — Моя.

***

Когда они сцепились, катаясь по полу, оглушительно треща тканью и сминая осколки в крошево, Наташа ощутила, что ноги стали ватными, а рука с пистолетом Зимнего Солдата дрожит, пытаясь прицелиться. Это длилось несколько секунд — ни единой мысли, ни единого вдоха, будто ни единого удара сердца.  
Потом посыпались оставшиеся стёкла, впуская ещё больше холодного воздуха с редкими снежинками, а заодно и нескольких бойцов группы УДАР.  
Миг — и Рамлоу с Роллинсом уже скручивали обезоруженного Зимнего Солдата. Мэтт в драке сорвал с него очки, и теперь он отупело, замороженно оглядывался вокруг, пока не задержался взглядом на Наташе, так и не застегнувшей рубашку.  
— Она моя, — повторил Зимний Солдат, и у Наташи внутри что-то сжалось в маленький комочек. — Моя, — в глухом отчаянии, со звериной злостью.  
Роллинс молча сунул ему кулаком поддых. Через полминуты их уже не было в квартире.  
Мэтт отполз к стене, тяжело дыша, прижимая окровавленную ладонь к рваному пиджаку, капая на галстук кровью из рассаженной губы. Наташа хотела кинуться к нему, когда за окном взвизгнул тросик и в квартиру под «Jingle bells» вошёл Коулсон.  
— Всё прошло по плану, директор. Сейчас его доставят, — Фил поправил гарнитуру, нашёл взглядом Наташу — и тут же отвернулся, махнув в её сторону пистолетом. — Агент Романофф, прикройтесь, пожалуйста.  
Наташа послушно застегнула рубашку на три пуговицы.  
— Здесь раненый штатский, — начал докладывать Фил, но Мэтт тут же отмахнулся, покачав головой.  
— Всё хорошо. Ничего серьёзного. Таша, дай лёд из морозилки.  
Она, как робот, подошла к холодильнику. Погладила вмятину на двери, вытащила пакет льда и принесла Мэтту, сев рядом на пол.  
— Нужно будет подписать одну бумажку и сделать вид, что вы ничего не видели, — Фил задумчиво почесал подбородок, переводя взгляд с Мэтта на Наташу и обратно.  
— А я ничего и не видел, — прогундел Мэтт, придерживая пакет у лица. — Я слепой.  
— Романофф?…  
— Помнишь, ты отправил меня к одному адвокату?…  
— Оу. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Мёрдок. Простите за неудобства. Мы оплатим клининг, ремонт и медицинские услуги.  
— Будет очень мило с вашей стороны… Филлип?  
— Как вы догадались?  
— Хорошая память на голоса.  
Фил посмотрел на Наташу в упор. Она еле заметно пожала плечами, пытаясь сложить картинку в голове.  
Ловили на живца. Отправили Клинта туда, где его никакой Зимний Солдат не достанет, а её дали выследить. Даже не вникали, что в квартире может быть кто-то ещё.  
Осталось понять, как этот кто-то ещё поймал на лету нож и продержался против Зимнего Солдата несколько минут.  
— Что будет с Зимним Солдатом? — спросила Наташа.  
Окровавленная ладонь Мэтта, которую она пыталась перевязать, вырвалась и легла на её грудь, прямо на сердце, обагряя белую ткань сочащейся кровью.  
— Дальнейшая информация закрыта для всех, имеющих доступ ниже директорского, — бросил Фил, проходя к раковине по хрустящим осколкам. — Мистер Мёрдок, бумажки всё-таки придётся подписать, но я сначала попью у вас кофе?  
— Конечно. За такое-то, — Мэтт утёр кровь рукавом, — знакомство. Виски в холодильнике.  
Фил хлопнул помятой дверью.  
— Полтора года, — пробубнил он себе под нос, пока Наташа перевязывала ладонь Мэтта. — Надо же.

***

Коулсон привык всё делать быстро и качественно. После чашечки кофе, аристократично выпитой на развалинах квартиры Мэтта, он отправил обоих в больницу — проверить, всё ли в порядке. Вернулись Мэтт и Наташа уже в убранную квартиру с новыми окнами, новой стойкой и новым холодильником. Бутылка виски, взамен выпитой, красовалась на столе в подарочном пакете.  
Как бы ни хотелось Наташе не задавать никаких вопросов, теперь трудно было удержать их в себе.  
— Ты поймал нож, — напомнила она, стоя у окна. Приложила к стеклу ладонь. — Ты всё-таки видишь? Или что это было, Мэтт?  
В тёмном отражении сидящий на диване человек, с которым Наташа Романофф провела полтора счастливых года, провёл забинтованной ладонью по лицу и начал долгий рассказ. Она слушала, не перебивая: и про отца-боксёра, и про бросившую мать, и про аварию, и про обострённые чувства, и про слепого старика, который обучал Мэтта войне.  
— Но я не воин, Таша, — закончил Мэтт, когда Наташа прислонилась лбом к пахнущей свежей древесиной крестовине окна. — Я обещал отцу, что буду зарабатывать на жизнь иначе. Я выбрал свой путь.  
— Мог бы стать одним из нас, — тихо предложила она внезапно для себя. — Если ты… Способен на такое.  
— Нет. Я не могу и не хочу убивать людей.  
В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина и стало на миг так холодно, будто окна всё ещё были разбиты.  
— Тогда как ты со мной живёшь?  
— Таша… Я всегда чувствую от тебя запах смерти, когда ты возвращаешься после командировок, и мне это не нравится. Но есть что-то сильнее, понимаешь?  
Наташа кивнула. Теперь, когда она знала о Мэтте всё, можно было просто кивать в ответ.  
Плохой же она оказалась шпионкой — за полтора года не заметить такого за самым близким человеком. За человеком, который единственный на свете знал, когда она боится и когда она лжёт. За человеком, которого она… полюбила?  
Или она просто никогда не была способна на полноценную любовь? Почему она никогда не задумывалась, что рано или поздно Мэтт может пострадать из-за её работы? Почему она когда-то давно радовалась, видя в Зимнем Солдате что-то человеческое, не понимая, что ничем хорошим это не кончится?  
И сейчас можно было сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, и встречать Рождество с Фогги и Марси, и забыть пронзительный серый взгляд, такой, будто они с Джеймсом расстались лишь вчера и он не понял, почему она носит чужую рубашку…  
Нельзя прятаться от реальности, подумала Наташа, сжав руку в кулак. Нельзя затягивать Мэтта в свои опасные будни, кем бы они ни был — он сам сказал, что не воин.  
Нельзя быть эгоисткой и пытаться жить нормальной жизнью, которую Чёрной Вдове иметь не положено.  
— Твоё сердце, — вдруг заговорил Мэтт. — Когда ты спрашивала о Зимнем Солдате. Оно билось слишком быстро. И ты назвала его по имени.  
— Просто он уже стрелял в меня однажды.  
— Тот шрам?  
Вместо ответа Наташа вздохнула.  
— Таша… Ты всё ещё его любишь?  
Он сам дал ей шанс обезопасить его и уйти. Оставалось только сдержать сердце и прикрыть свою ложь.  
— Да, — произнесла она, глядя на медленно падающие снежинки.  
Мэтт ничего не ответил. Просто откинулся на спинку дивана и будто бы перестал дышать.

***

Сочи, 2012 год, февраль

У Наташи всё ещё зуб на зуб не попадал, хотя Коулсон вытащил её из ледяной воды пару часов назад. Она сидела у него в номере — роскошном, надо сказать, — пила мерзко тёплый виски и пыталась согреться, кутаясь в гостиничное пушистое полотенце.  
— Ты бы поаккуратнее, Наташа, — Фил устало вытаскивал запонки, которые даже не с первого раза выходило расстегнуть. — Не каждому из нас есть, что терять. А дело генерала Стародуба не стоит того, чтобы мистер Мёрдок потерял любимую женщину.  
Очередной глоток выжег горло до боли.  
— В любовь играют дети, Фил, а я — взрослая девочка, шпионка. Всё кончилось.  
Коулсон замер и случайно положил запонку в пепельницу, где покоились два Наташиных окурка.  
— Как это?  
— Так. Пообещай мне, что никто не узнает про него, хорошо? Или уже поздно?  
— Эту тайну я унесу с собой в могилу.  
Фил сел на кровать рядом с Наташей. Обнял её за плечи, поправил махровое полотенце. Провёл по кончикам недавно обрезанных рыжих волос с жалостью. Он всегда всё понимал, понимал больше, чем его просили агенты.  
И поэтому плеснул Наташе ещё виски.  
— Что с Зимним Солдатом? — спросила она, принимая дрожащими пальцами бокал.  
— Вообще-то это не твой уровень доступа и даже не мой, — Фил вздохнул. — Но Фьюри проговорился, что Пирс проболтался, что Рамлоу доложил, что объект наконец ликвидирован. Можешь больше не беспокоиться.  
— Хорошо, — бесцветно улыбнулась Наташа.  
Второй бокал виски оказался безвкусным.

**4**

Нью-Йорк, 2012 год, май

Без Таши можно было существовать.  
Мэтт осознал это ещё весной, войдя в механический ритм прежней жизни. Работа, редкие вечера с Фогги в баре «У Джози», сон, снова работа. Работа, работа, работа — и утешение тем, что каждый день приближает его к мечте о собственной конторе.  
Он не чувствовал себя воином, но всё ещё считал, что помогать людям можно не только проливая кровь.  
Об этом же Мэтт думал и на развалинах Манхэттена четвёртого мая, когда над городом, оглушив его до крови из носа, пронеслось стальное чудовищное нечто. В тот день они с Фогги не вернулись на работу: все, кому повезло уцелеть, отправились помогать пострадавшим в битве за Нью-Йорк.  
Фогги не щадил новенького костюма: Мэтт слышал треск швов, когда тот вытаскивал через разбитое окошко магазина плачущего ребёнка. Сам он бродил с тросточкой по пыльной улице, пропахшей кровью и неземным горячим металлом, раздавал купленную на свои деньги воду, помогал раненым старикам и детям.  
— Вы слепой, — говорили многие из них. — Не стоит.  
— У меня целы руки-ноги и голова на месте, — отшучивался Мэтт.  
Он вдыхал и слушал чужую боль, которой вокруг в одно мгновение стало слишком много, и впервые думал: может, стоило выбрать путь воина.  
Фогги, насквозь пропахший потом и цементной пылью, нашёл его у кафе, набитого пострадавшими. Забрал одну бутылку воды и шумно вылакал её, хрустя пластиком, пока кто-то оттаскивал от двери обломки соседнего здания.  
— Надо сегодня пойти к Джози, — строго припечатал Фогги. — И налакаться. Как думаешь, её бар цел?  
— Да он даже на постъядерной пустоши выстоит.  
С этими словами Мэтт нащупал тростью путь по обломкам соседнего здания, засучил рукава — и полез в кафе через окно. Фогги попытался что-то сказать ему вслед, но только выдохнул, передумав. Тормозить не хотелось — судя по голосам, во время катастрофы в кафе проходил детский праздник, и теперь там было заперто много испуганных малышей, а питьевой воды не хватало.  
Какой-то маленький мальчик сразу повис на нём приятной благодарной тяжестью, обнял за шею, когда Мэтт наклонился и протянул бутылку воды его раненой маме, сидящей рядом на полу.  
— Вы в порядке? — спросил он.  
— Да, — мальчик кивнул, не отцепляясь.  
— Страшно было? — Мэтт ободряюще улыбнулся.  
— Очень! Особенно когда эти страшилы лезли к нам в окна. Но красивая тётя снесла им головы щитом Капитана Америки!  
— Красивая тётя?  
— Ага. Такая рыжая-рыжая.  
Фогги чуть не упал, пролезая следом за Мэттом с аптечкой в обнимку.  
— Рыжая-рыжая, — неодобрительно повторил он, подойдя ближе и присев на корточки рядом с мамой мальчика. Через мгновение пронзительно запахло спиртом. — Кто бы это мог быть.  
Мэтт погладил мальчика по спине и отпустил его. Перешагнул лежащий поперёк прохода стул, пробираясь к другим пострадавшим.  
— Не волнуйся, Фогги, — бросил он через плечо. — Я не стану её искать.

***

Когда все вокруг говорили о Мстителях, Мэтт делал вид, что это его не касается. Если у соседей снизу слишком громко вещал телевизор, он предпочитал вслушиваться в звуки отбойного молотка в соседнем квартале.  
По ночам ему снились зрячие сны — цветные, рыжие, пахнущие холодной нью-йоркской весной. Мэтт забывал их поутру, сам находя на кухне турку, обнаруживая рубашки там же, где оставил их вечером.  
Он правильно сделал, что не стал искать Ташу после битвы за Нью-Йорк, хоть и слышал её несколько раз. Её сердце билось почти ровно, она была не одна, не сильно ранена — и большего Мэтту знать не требовалось. В тот момент, когда почти хотелось кинуться к Таше, на другой конец улицы, бросив трость, бросив пакет с водой, перепрыгивая через обломки зданий, он просто сжал порезанную когда-то ладонь и впился в неё ногтями до боли, вспоминая её короткое, как выстрел, «да».  
Однажды Мэтт просто решил не думать о Таше. Может быть, в тот вечер, когда к нему пришёл пьяный в стельку расстроенный Фогги, расставшись с Марси «теперь уж точно навсегда».  
Не думать вместе оказалось проще. Вместе с Фогги всегда было гораздо проще.  
— Ты просто не умеешь выбирать женщин, — говорил тот с дивана, бурно жестикулируя в пропитанном алкогольным духом воздухе. — Надо же, Чёрная Вдова! Я начинаю жалеть, что ты расстался с Электрой. Она вроде была нормальной.  
Мэтт ничего не ответил. Он лежал на полу рядом с диваном, ощупывая завернувшийся край полуотклеенной этикетки на пивной бутылке.  
Некоторые вещи он не мог рассказать даже лучшему другу.

***

Нью-Йорк, 2013 год, август

Рано или поздно пустота заполняется злостью.  
Мэтт дошёл и до этой черты.  
Он возненавидел «Лэндман и Зак», осознав, что здесь они с Фогги не приносят реальной пользы людям. Он возненавидел подонков, которых вокруг отчего-то развелось слишком много. Возненавидел ночные сирены полицейских машин и «скорой помощи» — иногда чересчур медленные.  
И себя самого — за бездействие.  
Злость, заполнившая сердце праведного человека, рано или поздно заставляет его сдвинуться с места.  
В ночь, когда Фогги, обложившись газетами с бесплатными объявлениями и пустыми кофейными чашками, искал доступные варианты для открытия собственного офиса, Мэтт впервые вышел на улицы Адской кухни.  
Он больше не говорил себе: «Я не воин».  
Он говорил себе, что можно защищать людей, никого не убивая. Повторял это, ломая руки подонку-соседу, пристававшему к собственной дочери. Убеждался в своей правоте, пока возил его рожей по асфальту, слыша хруст хрящей в носу, ощущая запах пролитой им крови.  
Вряд ли у Мстителей дошли бы руки до подобных мелких тварей, думал Мэтт, ощупывая парой часов позже разбитую губу и бинтуя кулаки. Теперь можно было спать спокойно, когда его больше не беспокоили ни рыжие зрячие сны, ни мольбы девочки за стеной. Он всё сделал правильно.  
Но, когда Мэтт лёг в постель, он понял: спать спокойно у него не получится больше никогда. В Адской кухне слишком много стен, за которыми кто-то плачет.

***

Нью-Йорк, 2014 год, январь

Очень хотелось тайком пробраться к соседям снизу и сломать их долбаный телевизор.  
За две недели Мэтту ужасно надоело слушать о том, что Капитан Америка объявлен вне закона, что убийца по прозвищу Зимний Солдат прикончил какую-то шишку из спецслужб, что некто Наталья Романофф была замечена с Капитаном Америкой в Вашингтоне… Но от этих новостей никак не получалось убежать. Таша была везде, и репортёры беспрестанно спорили между собой, героиня она или преступница.  
В тот день, когда она давала пресс-конференцию, Мэтт взял у Фогги плеер и глушил её голос, звучащий из соседского телевизора, песнями из их институтских деньков. Он думал о чём угодно: о том, что позавчера наконец сдал полиции двух наркодилеров, разве что не перевязав их ленточкой, о том, что сбитые костяшки до сих пор саднят, что Фогги — идиот и вложил все их деньги в офис в здании, которое отремонтируют только через год.  
Нельзя было только вспоминать о Зимнем Солдате и о том, что Таша виделась с ним. И чёрт знает, чем всё это закончилось, если он в прошлый раз рвался из рук тех, кто его уводил, повторяя чёртово «Она моя».  
Дверной звонок нагло прорвался через резковатый голос вокалиста, кричащий, что он не хочет быть американским идиотом и что всё «не будет хорошо».  
Мэтт не хотел подниматься, крутя в руке пустой бокал из-под виски. Вдыхал запах алкоголя, притопывал ногой в такт музыке и старался не думать о человеке, который стоит за дверью. В конце концов, не в этом ли он преуспел за два года?  
Звонок верещал. Перекрывал громкие гитарные запилы, настойчиво возвращал Мэтта в реальность. Из-за двери просачивался аромат свежих цитрусовых духов с морской ноткой, крови, пороха, антисептика и табака, который тщетно пытались забить ягодной жевательной конфетой.  
Песня кончилась одновременно с терпением Мэтта.  
Он зло выдернул наушники-бусинки, кинул плеер на диван и направился к двери широкими шагами. Если бы не кровь, порох и табак — у него получилось бы до порога лгать себе, что это заглянула, например, соседка. Или дотошный распространитель косметики.  
Дверь скрипнула.  
— Мне надо залечь на дно, — сообщила Таша как ни в чём ни бывало. Выдула пузырь из своей химической конфеты, и он омерзительно хлопнул.  
Мэтт оперся на дверной косяк, сочиняя достойный ответ. Склонил голову, натягивая на лицо неприветливую саркастичную улыбку.  
Подвыпившая часть его сознания надеялась, что Таша сейчас как-нибудь сама растворится в воздухе, но этого не случалось.  
Он молчал, пока не перебрал все варианты вежливого и не очень отказа — а потом схватил её за запястье, втащил в квартиру вместе с дорожной сумкой и захлопнул дверь.

***

Она зачем-то обрезала волосы. Стала носить грубые джинсы, дешёвые трикотажные майки. Настывшая с улицы жёсткая кожаная куртка так разозлила Мэтта, что он содрал её с Ташиных плеч прямо в коридоре.  
— Выглядит так, будто ты соскучился, — хрипло засмеялась она в сторону, когда Мэтт прижал её к стене в коридоре, то ли целуя, то ли кусая шею.  
Он не ответил.  
Таша пыталась быть другой, но Мэтта было не обмануть. Наоборот — теперь он отчётливее ощущал её настоящий запах, который всегда остаётся с ней.  
Кровь, порох и табак.  
Она будто почувствовала, что Мэтт просто не хочет разговаривать, и теперь только постанывала со своей бархатной хрипотцой, пока он впивался в её шею и жадно изучал горячее тело под майкой. Там не нашлось кружевного лифчика, и Мэтт зажал мгновенно заострившиеся соски между пальцами. Таша по-прежнему отзывалась ему слишком охотно, и от этого становилось трудно дышать. Её сердце разгонялось, и вместе с ним разгонялся сам Мэтт — что угодно, только не ровные бесстрастные удары, как во время их последнего разговора. Что угодно.  
Только когда пальцы наткнулись на плотную повязку под ключицей и Таша сдавленно зашипела, Мэтт замер. Но она запустила пальцы в его волосы, притянула к себе, обожгла губы ягодным выдохом:  
— Продолжай. Мне этого не хватало.  
Мэтт, не церемонясь, припал к её губам — но сделал вид, что лишь для того, чтобы украсть конфету.  
Он спустил с неё джинсы прямо в коридоре, вместе с трусиками. Она шумно выпуталась из них, переступила ему навстречу и по старой привычке отбросила ногой в сторону — чтобы Мэтт случайно не наступил. Сама перехватила его ладонь, скользившую по бедру, мазнула его пальцами у себя между ног.  
Мэтт сердито поймал себя на мысли, что кто-то в этой квартире не всегда знает, чего хочет, — возможно, они оба. В следующее мгновение он привычно запретил себе думать, нагнув Ташу прямо у входной двери, услышав, как её ладони торопливо шлёпнули о шпон. Ждать больше не хотелось, и Мэтт вошёл в неё, резко, до самого конца, до собственного стона, слившегося с рваным выдохом Таши. Наклонился ниже. Накрыл её глаза ладонью.  
Ей до сих пор это нравилось.

***

Таша всё ещё доверяла ему. Доверяла больше, чем кому-либо в этом городе, в этой стране, в этом мире.  
Другого объяснения тому, что она снова лежала на его груди и задумчиво гладила одним пальцем его разбитые костяшки, Мэтт не пробовал искать.  
— Ты говорил, что ты не воин, — она нарушила тишину первой.  
— Ты говорила много разного.  
Она потянулась, забралась на него сверху, накрыла их с головой одеялом. От её губ всё ещё пахло химическими ягодами, непривычно короткие волосы щекотали плечи, и Мэтт поморщился, силясь не улыбнуться. Неправильно было бы улыбаться человеку, который после полутора лет совместной жизни сказал, что любит чёртова полукиборга-убийцу со стрекочущей рукой, а потом снова приполз к тебе зализывать раны.  
— Мэтт, — вдруг очень тихо сказала она, и её сердце, бьющееся прямо над его сердцем, сбилось слишком честно. — На самом деле я пришла попрощаться.  
— Я думал, что ты уже в тот раз… попрощалась.  
— Нет. Послушай, я знаю, что я лгунья, что у тебя нет никаких оснований верить мне после того, как я узнала, что обманывать тебя просто нужно так же, как детектор лжи, но… Мэтт, — она ткнулась лбом в его плечо, и под одеялом стало совсем жарко.  
— Я слушаю тебя, Таша.  
— Когда ты спросил, люблю ли я его, я солгала. Мне нужно было уйти от тебя. Ты — единственный человек, за которого я боюсь и которого не хочу втягивать во всякое дерьмо. Мне действительно нужно залечь на дно, но не в твоей квартире. Зимний Солдат исчез. Он может быть где угодно. Он может меня найти, и я… Просто хотела, чтобы ты знал правду.  
Ну и дура, обессиленно подумал Мэтт. Приходить теперь, когда всё почти отболело, когда в затылок дышит настоящая смертельная опасность, а не какая-то абстрактная, как в прошлый раз, и заново вскрывать душу до кровоточащих ран? Невероятная глупость.  
Глупее неё, наверное, во всём свете был один человек, и звали его Мэтт Мёрдок.  
— Таша, — он мягко коснулся пальцами её губ, заранее умоляя не противоречить. — Не надо никуда уходить. Оставайся здесь. Снаряд дважды в одну воронку не падает. 

***

Нью-Йорк, 2014 год, декабрь

Почти год Мэтт каждый день ждал, что случится какая-нибудь ерунда.  
Он прислушивался в ночи к шагам пожилого курящего соседа на крыше, несколько раз на дню звонил Таше, если она была дома, с нетерпением ждал голосовых сообщений с миссий, нервно дёргался, слыша в стороне механический стрекот какой-нибудь заводной игрушки. Отлучаться по вечерам и оставлять её дома одну было теперь немыслимо.  
Ничего не происходило.  
Таша всё так же варила ему кофе, носила его рубашки и пыталась снова отрастить волосы.  
О Зимнем Солдате не было никаких вестей, и чем дольше длилась эта тишина, тем спокойнее спалось им обоим. Мэтт больше не пытался о нём заговаривать — мало ли что ещё могло всплыть. Сказанное Ташей при возвращении его вполне устраивало.  
Если она пыталась его обезопасить, то это была худшая мера. Сейчас, когда Таша была с ним, он хотя бы не рвался на улицу, навстречу бандитским ножам, с голыми руками.  
Она вспомнила про Зимнего Солдата — по крайней мере, вслух — только один раз. По-будничному, пока кухню наполнял аромат свежесваренного кофе и жареного бекона.  
— Он не вспомнил меня в Вашингтоне, — сказала Таша таким тоном, будто сообщала, что дома кончился хлеб. — Ему каждый раз стирали память, как только происходил сбой. Теперь он точно меня забыл.  
Мэтт дотянулся до её тёплой ключицы и погладил шрам — близнец того, что был знаком ему с первой ночи вместе.  
— Может быть, и тебе стоит его забыть, — сказал он, поцеловав её за ухом. — И мне тоже.  
После этого дня он почему-то стал совершенно спокоен. Открытие конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок» было уже на носу, мечты впервые были так близко — рукой подать.  
И незадолго до Рождества Мэтт напомнил Таше о том, что его старое предложение всё ещё в силе. Она на этот раз не отпиралась — улыбнулась и сказала, что всё обсудит.  
В тот вечер Мэтт шёл домой, весело раздумывая, как выглядел в магазине слепой, просивший «самые красивые ёлочные шары», и какого на самом деле они цвета. Голос Таши донёсся до него ещё у подъездной двери, но только на лестничной клетке второго этажа он понял, с кем и о чём она говорит.  
— Мне воспринимать это как решительный запрет?  
— Да, агент Романофф. Ваша просьба противоречит нашим планам.  
— С каких это пор мой семейный статус имеет значение для Мстителей?  
— Для одного конкретного Мстителя. Вы ведь знаете, как найти подход к доктору Беннеру.  
Она глубоко вдохнула, понизила голос, и её сердце забилось так сильно, будто пыталось сквозь все пролёты лестниц прорваться к Мэтту.  
— Ник, нет. Я не буду этим заниматься. Найди кого-нибудь другого.  
— Нам нужен Халк. И ты знаешь, как держать его под контролем.  
— Ник…  
— Наташа, у тебя двадцать четыре часа на то, чтобы оказаться в Индии.  
Телефон пискнул, обрывая звонок, — и тут же полетел в стену.  
...Мэтт никак не мог попасть ключом в замочную скважину, и Таша сама открыла ему. Повисла у него на шее, ничего не объясняя, — наверное, уже поняла, что он всё слышал.  
— Я ненавижу твою работу, — очень тихо и ровно сказал Мэтт. — Я ненавижу этого хриплого мудака. Меня неправильно облучило, лучше бы я становился большим, страшным и злым.  
— Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
Таша уехала в тот же вечер, и самые красивые ёлочные шары неизвестного цвета так и остались стоять в коробке у входа на все рождественские праздники. Она не вернулась ни в Новый Год, ни через неделю; она пропустила долгожданное открытие конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок»; она больше не оставляла голосовых сообщений.  
Когда Мэтт Мёрдок понял, что Таша исчезла из его жизни совсем, Сорвиголова стал выходить на улицы Адской кухни каждую ночь.

**5**

Дели, 2015 год, февраль

Иногда Наташе хотелось просто сползти по стенке съёмной квартиры в Дели и истерично засмеяться.  
В конце концов Ник Фьюри использовал её именно так, как планировалось использовать Чёрных Вдов. И, пусть даже чисто интуитивно, подобрал для этого самый циничный момент.  
Беннер, конечно, был хорошим. Интеллигентным, вежливым, чутким, заботливым, неожиданно нежным для человека, который скрывал в себе Халка. Но он был чужим. Абсолютно чужим.  
Наташа тихо ненавидела все эти его индийские благовония, повсеместно разложенные записи мелким почерком, убийственное предсказуемое спокойствие. Её бросало в дрожь от одного воспоминания о том, как он легко купился на подставу от Фьюри, как легко поверил в личный интерес агента Романофф и позволил ей стать «якорем» для себя. Умнейший вроде бы человек, а такой дурак.  
Когда он уезжал на очередной вызов, продолжая спасать бедняков от местных противных болячек, Наташа дымила сигарету за сигаретой прямо на кухне, стряхивая пепел в курильницу, и жадно пролистывала новостные ленты, читая о событиях в Нью-Йорке. Ей просто было важно знать, что там всё в порядке — так она говорила себе, забивая душные благовония горьким дымом и стараясь не думать о том, какая восхитительная промозглая весна сейчас в Адской кухне.  
В это утро она так же бездумно кликала мышкой, бегло читая новости и прикуривая очередную сигарету. Её взгляд зацепился за фото в одной из статей «Бюллетеня»: мутное, нечёткое, но чем-то моментально обеспокоившее.  
— «Кто такой Дьявол Адской кухни?» — прочитала Наташа вслух самой себе, подвинув ноутбук ближе. Вчиталась в строчки статьи.  
Приблизила фото.  
Столбик пепла упал мимо курильницы.  
Она узнала его сразу же. Узнала, даже не вглядываясь в черты лица, не пытаясь мысленно стащить с него тёмно-красный шлем с дьявольскими рожками. По осанке, по развороту плеч.  
Когда окурок обжёг пальцы, Наташа перестала смотреть на фотографию и нажала на тэг в поисках более ранних новостей. За два часа, ещё до возвращения Беннера, она прочитала их все и не заметила, как кончились сигареты.  
Нужно было срочно купить ещё.  
Наташа вышла в тесный коридор квартирки. Посмотрела на себя в зеркало, накидывая капюшон ветровки на коротко остриженные волосы, — Беннеру больше нравилось так.  
А потом прислонилась спиной к стене и медленно сползла на пол, истерично хохоча.  
— Дьявол Адской кухни, — проговорила она, задыхаясь. — Лучше бы ты стал одним из нас пораньше.

***

Нью-Йорк, 2015 год, март

В Нью-Йорк Наташу всё-таки занесло той же весной. Фьюри не рискнул координировать агентов удалённо — созвал всех на одной из заброшенных баз Щ.И.Т.а, чтобы обсудить новую информацию о тайных убежищах ГИДРЫ.  
После этого Наташе удалось остаться в городе на три дня.  
Она бросила рюкзак в башне у Старка и ушла «по своим делам». Старк был хорош тем, что никогда не стал бы задавать ей никаких вопросов. И можно было просто бродить по Нью-Йорку, дышать «инфлюэнцей» из романов, где все в конце концов расстаются и умирают, и пытаться найти Мэтта.  
Приходить в его квартиру сейчас, будучи коротким поводком для Беннера, Наташа не чувствовала себя вправе. В офисе «Лэндман и Зак» они с Фогги больше не работали. По крошечному объявлению в бесплатной газете она разыскала контору «Нельсон и Мёрдок», где солиднее всего выглядели массивная табличка на двери и секретарша-блондинка в короткой юбке, но ни Нельсона, ни Мёрдока на месте не застала. После этого оставалось только попробовать выцепить Мэтта на ночных улицах.  
Наташа так и сделала. Выждала, пока на крыше дома не мелькнёт тень. Последовала за ним, то и дело останавливаясь, делая лишние повороты, скрываясь за шумом машин или громкой музыкой, льющейся из клубов. На подходе к причалу она поняла, что это — не просто рядовой патруль Дьявола, а целенаправленная атака, и пожалела, что не додумалась надеть костюм. Но пистолет у неё был при себе.  
Она притаилась за одним из спящих грузовиков, выжидая, что Дьявол Адской кухни будет делать с группой контрабандистов, выгружающей оружие на причал, — и чуть не ударила под дых того, кто оказался рядом совершенно беззвучно и коснулся её плеча, разворачивая к себе.  
— Чёрная Вдова, — бесстрастно улыбнулся Мэтт и перехватил её запястье.  
— Дьявол Адской кухни, — как обмен любезностями на балу. Только в грязном порту и шёпотом.  
— Сорвиголова, — поправил он. — Уходи отсюда.  
— Мэ… То есть, Сорвиголова. Я просто хотела помочь.  
— Не нужно.  
— И увидеть тебя, — Наташа вдруг почувствовала, как к горлу подбирается острый ледяной страх.  
— Тем более не стоило. Уходи. Твоя работа — спасать мир, моя работа — наводить порядок в Адской кухне. Я привык работать в одиночку.  
— Один раз.  
— Даже одного раза не надо.  
Мэтт отпустил её запястье — и Наташа, растерянно и немо хлебнув сырой мартовский воздух, не смогла ему возразить. Он был холоден, зол и сосредоточен, будто наконец знал, чего хочет.  
Он обернулся, когда она уже не ждала. Бросил через плечо:  
— Эти благовония… Ты вся пропахла ими. Может, и к лучшему — не разобрать ни табак, ни порох, ни кровь.  
Дожидаться разборки и встревать в неё Наташа не стала. Она действительно могла ему только помешать — особенно сейчас, когда снова задрожали руки. И она брела назад, петляя по слякотным весенним улицам, вспоминая, как однажды в другом марте в этом городе стал её прошлым Джеймс.  
Мэтт ясно дал понять, что она теперь тоже — только его прошлое.

***

Утопающим всегда хочется за что-то зацепиться, но Наташа даже уже не барахталась.  
Что-то надломилось в ней, заржавело — и она вспомнила, что когда-то была создана бездушным оружием, не умевшим любить. С точки зрения здравого смысла, всем было бы лучше, останься она такой — даже самой Наташе. Всё ведь было так просто: коллега, инструмент, цель. Никаких служебных романов. Никаких детских игр в любовь.  
Может быть, даже не было никогда никакого поля одуванчиков, никакого Сочельника в Праге, никакого весеннего дождя. Ни одного настоящего тёплого воспоминания, которое теперь не вонзалось бы под рёбра острой иглой.  
Всё последовавшее за ночью на причале медленно сливалось в длинный дурной сон, состоящий из череды миссий, приторного запаха ароматических палочек и искреннего желания хоть какого-нибудь конца.  
Наташа думала об этом в Соковии, стоя на краю воспарившего города, — и могла признаться в этом только Стиву Роджерсу. Человеку, который тоже когда-то потерял Джеймса Барнса.  
Но супергерои не имеют права на малодушие — и это приходилось повторять себе день за днём.  
Каждый день она просыпалась в одиночестве на новой базе «Мстителей», несколько минут смотрела в белый потолок, приводила себя в порядок, натягивала на лицо дежурную привычную улыбку и выходила на пробежку со Стивом и Сэмом. Потом пила кофе из кофемашины, каждый день одинаковый и казённый, и шла муштровать «свежую кровь».  
Больше всего Наташе хотелось, чтобы больше ничто никогда не поменялось. Чтобы не вернулся Беннер, улетевший после сражения в Соковии неизвестно куда; чтобы никогда не нашёлся Джеймс; чтобы у Мэтта всё было хорошо.  
На Рождество — самый ненавистный праздник — Наташа заперлась в своей комнате на базе. Под столом, в сетчатой урне, покоился скрученный в трубочку номер «Бюллетеня», где на обложке рядом с Дьяволом Адской кухни чернела изящная женская фигура; на столе в бокале виски плавился лёд. Без хорошего понимающего собеседника выпивка шла не в то горло.  
Можно было бы загадать желание. Сказать невидимому сборщику жалоб и предложений: «Хочу выпить виски с Филом Коулсоном». Но Наташа знала, что этого никогда не случится, и просто лежала, закрыв глаза, слушая барабанящий по подоконнику и крыше зимний холодный дождь.  
Он был везде.

***

База «Мстителей», 2016 год, май

— Всё, — Наташа тоже поднялась, когда Стив, сославшись на важный звонок, вышел. — Мне надоел этот цирк. Я ничего не буду говорить без своего адвоката.  
Тони наконец убрал руку от лица. Посмотрел на неё непривычно устало и замученно.  
— Мисс Рашман, мне казалось, вы сами прекрасно разбираетесь в юридических вопросах. Или вы наврали в резюме?  
Проходя мимо, Наташа хлопнула его по коленке Соковианским соглашением.  
Нажать на кнопку вызова рядом с телефоном конторы «Нельсон и Мёрдок» было сложно. Наташа долго держала над ней палец, стоя на лестнице, но потом всё-таки решилась. Она ведь звонит по делу. По очень важному делу, которое вскоре может затронуть и одиночек в масках. И звонит ему не как Мэтту, а как мистеру Мёрдоку, опытному адвокату и своему преподавателю. Надо же посоветоваться насчёт этого мутного талмуда, прежде чем подмахнуть его… или искать пути обхода уже подписанного. Сделать что-то, пока команда не раскололась.  
Если повезёт, трубку вообще возьмёт Фогги. Или эта их секретарша-блондиночка.  
И Наташа всё-таки позвонила — чтобы услышать длинный гудок и сообщение о том, что абонент недоступен.  
Звонить напрямую Фогги Нельсону оказалось ещё сложнее. Наташа несколько минут сочиняла вступительную речь умнее, чем «Фогги, привет, это я, Таша, бывшая Мэтта», успела нервно рассмеяться над своей нерешительностью — и отмотала записную книжку телефона на строчку «М. М. Мёрдок», не менявшуюся с того самого дня, как Фил протянул ей газету с обведённым объявлением. Ткнула зелёную кнопочку быстро-быстро, боясь струсить.  
И услышала то же самое.  
Наверное, он поменял номер, лихорадочно думала Наташа, возвращаясь к телефону Фогги. Ведь люди меняют номера, особенно если с кем-то расстаются или скрываются от закона. О нём давно ничего не было слышно, деятельность уличного борца за справедливость — та ещё игра с полицией.  
С Мэттом ведь не могло случиться ничего плохого.  
Фогги снял трубку почти сразу.  
— Таша, — удивлённо и очень-очень тихо сказал он.  
— Ты меня узнал?  
— Всё ждал, позвонишь ты или нет.  
После этой фразы Наташа на всякий случай вцепилась в перила и напомнила себе, что с Мэттом не должно было случиться ничего плохого.  
— Фогги… Почему я должна была позвонить?  
— Ты ничего не знаешь? Точно… Откуда тебе знать, Карен не хотела, чтобы о нём писали.  
— Фогги, что с Мэттом?  
— Помнишь, в марте на Манхэттене обрушилась высотка? Мэтт… Был там. Таша, он…  
— В больнице? До сих пор? Нужна помощь?  
— Таша.  
Фогги, который никогда её особенно не любил, произнёс её имя так болезненно и проникновенно, что больше ничего не стоило объяснять.  
Она села на ступеньки и закрыла глаза.  
Дождя не было. Не было нигде.  
Мэтта не было.  
— Таша?  
— Пожалуйста, никогда меня так больше не называй, — попросила она и нажала «отбой».

***

Она никому ничего не рассказала. Всё равно никто ничего не знал — разве что Фил Коулсон, которому не нужно уже было идти и плакаться в плечо.  
Просто когда Стив прощался с Пегги Картер, Наташа, стоя в самом углу церкви, незаметно для всех прощалась с Мэттом Мёрдоком. Не зная никаких католических молитв, не зная, как себя вести — но почему-то ей казалось, что так будет правильнее всего. Попрощаться с ним в церкви, в доме его бога, куда он ходил в поисках ответов. Она хотела отпустить его, смириться с тем, что теперь всё в прошлом, но никак не выходило, и отчего-то постоянно слезились глаза.  
Мэтт всё ещё был её настоящим. Даже сейчас, когда у неё осталась лишь боль.  
И когда Наташа обняла Стива — потому, что им некого больше было обнять кроме друг друга, — она вдруг поняла: самые важные договоры подписываются не на бумаге перед усатыми надутыми индюками. Теперь она была просто обязана сделать так, чтобы все вышли из внезапного конфликта без потерь, и если потребуется — подставить плечо Стиву.  
Если другие варианты и были, то через день, в Вене, они рассыпались прахом.  
Зимний Солдат.  
Он снова обрушился на жизнь Наташи лавиной, ломая всё на своём пути, путая планы. И снова не узнал — но она этому даже не удивилась и не стала называть его по имени, когда стальные пальцы смыкались на её шее. Просто сказала:  
— Ты мог бы узнать меня.  
Его холодный взгляд дрогнул, но больше ничего не случилось.  
В Берлине, на поле боя и после, у квинджета, он изучал её взглядом уже иначе — будто теперь пытался узнать. И Наташа, целя за его плечо, в Т'Чаллу, вспоминала, как он уходил в своё прошлое в том далёком-далёком марте, когда ей было восемнадцать и всё у неё было в первый раз и навсегда, и когда внутри бились, опаляя, только что изведанные любовь и страх.  
Когда квинджет взмыл в воздух, Наташа долго смотрела ему вслед и думала — может быть, ещё не всё кончилось.

***

Нью-Йорк, 2016 год, июнь

— Ты была рыжей.  
Наташа подняла глаза на сидящего напротив Джеймса. Коротко глянула на Стива, забирающего кофе и сэндвичи со стойки.  
Стив отказался брать её с собой в Рафт. Сказал, что они с Джеймсом справятся вдвоём. Но она всё равно настояла на встрече, и мальчики в лучших традициях Мстителей-вне-закона выбрали дресс-код «неподозрительные одинаковые бейсболки и тёмные очки» и непонятную забегаловку в недрах Адской кухни. Наташа одобрила: в баре «У Джози», несмотря ни на что, был отличный кофе. Она-то знала.  
Нужно было многое обсудить, и лучше было сделать это неспешно. Торопиться ей уже было некуда: буквально несколько часов назад она уже сменила в очередной раз номер телефона, стиль одежды и цвет волос. Даже сама ещё не успела привыкнуть к светлым локонам.  
— Когда мы виделись в Берлине?  
— Когда я стрелял в тебя. В Одессе. В чьей-то квартире. На мосту в Вашингтоне.  
Наташа оглянулась ещё раз: Стив вежливо спорил с Джози, доказывая, что в сэндвичах должна быть ветчина. Комментировать через весь зал, что в этом баре в коктейле из мартини и водки может не оказаться мартини, она не стала и снова повернулась к Джеймсу.  
Этот усталый человек из прошлого века когда-то ушёл из её будущего в своё прошлое. Теперь он вернулся в её настоящее — и впервые после того дня не пытался её застрелить. Просто сидел напротив, смотрел на неё и отчаянно пытался вспомнить. Читал Наташин взгляд, как затёртое объявление о сдаче квартиры в Бруклине.  
— Я откуда-то знаю твоё имя, — Джеймс виновато повёл плечом, и пустой рукав ветровки качнулся маятником. — Наташа. Наталья Романова. Откуда-то из прошлой жизни. Но я не могу тебя вспомнить.  
— Только теперь я Наташа Романофф.  
— Наташа, — повторил он, дёрнув уголком губ. Будто снова пытаясь улыбнуться.  
Стив всё ещё чудовищно вежливо добивался ветчины, и Наташа вдруг подумала, что Капитан Америка — самый хреновый конспиратор на свете. Хорошо, что Джози всегда было по барабану, кто её клиент, если ещё не задолжал барменам.  
Джеймс коснулся её руки. Едва тронул кончиками пальцев — и тут же убрал ладонь.  
— Я могу рассказать тебе, — решилась Наташа.  
— Нет. Не надо, — Джеймс мотнул головой. — Я хочу вспомнить тебя сам. Пока я помню только тех, кого я… Убил. Если ты — моё прошлое, я обязательно вспомню и тебя, Наташа.  
— Однажды ты уже пытался вернуть прошлое и потерял будущее, — она протянула руку к его лицу и осторожно поправила спутанные пряди слева, расчесав их пальцами.  
— Наташа?..  
Она ничего не успела ответить — Стив оставался верен себе и вернулся за столик с заказом очень вовремя. Наташа подцепила свою чашку, выпила её почти залпом и поднялась, оставив на дне тёмную гущу.  
— Мы же ещё ничего не обговорили, — удивился Стив.  
— Ты просто всё пропустил, — весело отозвалась Наташа, надевая тёмные очки. — Мы с Джеймсом обо всём договорились. Если я смогу помочь Джеймсу вернуть его прошлое, то я прилечу в Ваканду сама.  
— А документы?  
— У меня есть. На имя Натальи Беловой.  
Выходя из бара, она на всякий случай не стала оборачиваться — но чувствовала, как провожает её острый и цепкий взгляд Джеймса.

***

Судя по всему, у Стива остались ещё какие-то вопросы, раз он прислал ей сообщение и назначил встречу в парке, в шесть вечера. Этого номера больше никто не знал, но Наташа всё равно перестраховалась — пришла без пятнадцати и села не точно в назначенном месте, а чуть дальше.  
По дурацкому совпадению, именно на той лавке, где однажды зимой Мэтт заговорил о невозможном.  
Небо медленно заволакивало тучами, и Наташа сняла тёмные очки, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Запрокинула голову — и закрыла глаза, ожидая дождя, который после того разговора с Фогги будто не хотел начинаться.  
Вокруг звенели детские голоса, раздавались чьи-то шаги, шелестела листва. Она пыталась сохранить бдительность, но всё равно пропустила момент, когда кто-то слишком лёгкий для Стива Роджерса опустился рядом, справа, чем-то шурша.  
— Только не кричи, — прозвучал в темноте среди звуков парка голос Фила Коулсона, и Наташа от неожиданности послушно проглотила вскрик.  
Она распахнула глаза и резко повернула голову направо.  
Фил Коулсон, живой и невредимый Фил Коулсон, только почему-то в перчатках, сидел рядом и протягивал ей бумажный пакет.  
— Не такой хороший, как в Сочи, но тебе стоит выпить, Наташа, — серьёзно сказал он и улыбнулся.  
— Фил?!  
— Фил.  
— Так нельзя разговаривать с начальством, я знаю, но ты мудак, — сообщила она, принимая бутылку и делая уверенный глоток.  
Виски, чёрт бы его побрал.  
— И Клинт мне это не раз говорил, — засмеялся Фил.  
Засмеялся, как обычный живой человек — и Наташа сделала ещё один глоток, чтобы окончательно поверить в это. Потом потянулась и потрогала его за пиджак. Потом — за ухо, на котором сейчас не было гарнитуры.  
— Какого дьявола, Коулсон?  
— Формально я ничего не нарушаю. Твой уровень доступа в Щ.И.Т.е — седьмой. Ты больше не член инициативы «Мстители». Запрет распространялся только на них, агенты с седьмым уровнем допуска имеют право знать, что я жив.  
— Объясни мне, что…  
— Очень долго, скучно и отдаёт безумием. Если кто-нибудь спросит, всё равно скажи, что я просто зашёл с того света, чтобы передать тебе весточку.  
Фил заговорщицки улыбнулся и протянул ей бумажный конверт. Наташа заглянула в него скорее машинально, пока он, забрав бутылку, с наслаждением потягивал виски.  
— Ты посылаешь меня в монастырь? — недоверчиво переспросила Наташа, прочитав адрес. — И даже не в мужской? Два билета в Сан-Франциско? Но этот монастырь в Нью-Йорке? Фил?.. Если это миссия, может, ты дашь мне конкретные данные?  
— Я подумал, что для тебя это всё ещё важно. Ты настолько боялась его потерять, что отказалась от него. Имена сама как-нибудь впишешь, если решишься.  
Наташа непонимающе хлопнула ресницами.  
— Это очень идёт к твоему нынешнему цвету волос, — Фил весело потрепал её по светлой макушке, торжественно вручил бутылку и поднялся. — У тебя есть выбор, Наташа. Через несколько дней позвоню, узнаю, где ты и как твои дела.  
— Фил? — она окликнула его, всё ещё сидя на скамейке с конвертом в одной руке и бутылкой в другой и глядя, как агент Коулсон неспешно уходит по аллее. — Откуда у тебя мой телефон?  
— Оттуда, — с чувством выполненного долга отозвался Фил и указал рукой куда-то наверх.  
На белый конверт тяжело упала первая капля дождя.

**Эпилог**

Нью-Йорк, 1 июля 2016 года

В горячечном бреду к нему иногда приходил весенний дождь. Такой, когда за секунду вымокаешь до нитки, шумный, будто рушится небо, и совершенно не холодный. Освежающий, утоляющий жажду, солнечно-рыжий.  
Когда небо рухнуло по-настоящему, тяжело и смертельно, Таши не было рядом, но Мэтт почему-то звал именно её, пока капли солнечного дождя высыхали на раскалённых растресканных губах. Он даже не понимал и не помнил, что он жив; может, он очень долго и не был жив, раз чувствовал сквозь адское пламя, объявшее тело, прикосновения рук давно ушедшей матери и давний весенний дождь. Все остальные чувства были ему больше не нужны и потому оставили его.  
В тот день, когда мир, распавшийся было на огонь, воду и монотонное сонное гудение медных труб, стал возвращаться, собираясь, как мозаика, снова вспыхивая в темноте, Мэтт был разочарован.  
Он выжил. Никакого дождя в тихой келье быть не могло. Сестра Мэгги отрицала, что она его мать, но сердце её сжималось так, что Мэтт с необъяснимой сладкой горечью чувствовал ложь. Она спрашивала, что ему нужно, но кроме воды и хоть каких-нибудь новостей из мира, для которого он умер, Мэтт ничего не хотел.  
Сестра Мэгги в тот же день принесла ему маленький и слабый шуршащий радиоприёмник, наверняка старше него самого, и тихо спросила, кто такая Таша.  
Мэтт не смог ответить.  
Он долго лежал молча, закрыв слепые глаза, жадно ловил отголоски событий, которые случились, как оказалось, больше месяца назад. Успокаивался, улавливая в городских новостях и рекламных блоках знакомые имена.  
Может, он должен был вернуться к ним — а может, для того всё это и случилось, чтобы Мэтт Мёрдок стал для близких только прошлым.  
Когда по радио заговорили о Лагосе, о Соковийском соглашении, о появлении Зимнего Солдата, он только убедился в этом. Мэтту показалось, что всё встало на свои места, и он, уловив в обвинительных речах Росса слова о живой Таше, вдруг успокоился. Сам, не чувствуя боли в изломанном теле, отвернулся от радио. Будто это помогло бы ему не слышать больше новостей.  
Он теперь и не вслушивался в них. Ему так надоели эти речи, что он стал воспринимать их, как белый шум. Только один раз он вздрогнул: ему показалось, что голос человека из далёкого прошлого, того самого, который случайно свёл их с Ташей, зазвучал не из сиплого динамика, а из-за стены. Но это было невозможно и ненужно, и Мэтт заснул.  
Через неделю он начал выходить в монастырский садик. Сидеть на скамейке в тени шелестящих деревьев и радоваться, что июнь выдался тихим и сухим. Ему не хотелось дождя, но, когда небо вдруг прорвалось крупными звучными каплями и сестра Мэгги выбежала за ним на крыльцо, Мэтт мотнул головой и остался на своём месте.  
На следующий день он вышел в сад рано утром, даже не опираясь на костыль. Хотел надышаться вчерашним дождём — но о нём уже ничто не напоминало. И Мэтт просто сидел на скамейке, как сидел изо дня в день, ничего больше не ожидая в своём маленьком тайном убежище, когда по улице, за оградой, тактом дождевых капель зацокали тонкие каблуки.  
Она вторглась в его мир снова. Медленно. Вкрадчиво. С ровным сердцебиением человека, который всё для себя решил.  
Порох. Кровь. Табак.  
Мэтт и не ждал, что Таша придёт прощаться в третий раз.

***

На самом деле, у неё уже лежал в кармане билет в Ваканду. В один конец. На имя Натальи Беловой — никогда не существовавшей счастливой жены ветерана войны.  
Но теперь всё обстояло намного сложнее, и Наташа медленно шла под тяжёлым и свежим летним дождём с бутылкой виски в руке, то пряча конверт под джинсовую куртку, то доставая его краешек вновь, аккуратно, чтобы не намочить, и пытаясь осознать всё, что сказал ей вестник с того света.  
В картинку, которая складывалась в её голове, верилось с трудом.  
Идти к благочестивым монахиням и дышать на них перегаром казалось ужасно невежливым. Равно как и стучаться в дверь, которую перед тобой закрыли. Объявили тебя прошлым, хоть у тебя и не было другого выхода.  
— Это было в другой жизни, — сказала себе Наташа, допивая виски и глядя на выложенные на тумбочку в комнатке хостела билеты. — Я могу попробовать.  
Да, ей, конечно, явился не шестикрылый серафим, но каков сам, таков и ангел. И выбор, о котором он ей говорил, был давно сделан, и даже не самой Наташей. Точнее, ей преподали слишком хороший урок.  
Утром она влезла в одну штанину — и вдруг передумала на ходу, стянула с себя джинсы, отшвырнув их в угол. Достала из дорожной сумки единственное взятое с собой впопыхах шёлковое платье, выпросила у администратора утюг и гладила долго-долго, вымучивая каждую складочку, готовя каждое слово.  
Даже если она не так поняла Фила, у неё оставалось чуть-чуть надежды, пока она накручивала локоны, заклеивала ещё кровоточащие ссадины, привезённые из Берлина, нервно курила у ограды монастыря, как стыдливая школьница. Пока переминалась у кованой калитки, увитой плющом, волнуясь, что ей не откроют.  
Но калитка приветливо отворилась.  
— Здравствуйте, — непривычно тихо и осторожно сказала Наташа. — Я ищу одного человека, и мне сказали обратиться к сестре Мэгги.  
— Это я.  
— У вас здесь должен находиться раненый мужчина. Раненый слепой мужчина. Наверное. Я не знаю наверняка, я просто… Надеюсь.  
Монахиня улыбнулась ей. Посмотрела прямо в глаза мягко и как-то знакомо.  
— Пойдёмте. Об этом больше никто не мог знать.  
Наташа почему-то ждала, что её поведут в какие-нибудь кельи. Что Мэтт, если он жив, до сих пор беспамятен, бредит, может быть, не ходит. Но сестра Мэгги вывела её в маленький садик, скрытый от посторонних глаз. Улыбнулась снова — и тихонько ушла, оставив Наташу в десятке шагов от скамейки, на которой спиной к ней сидел мужчина.  
Она не верила до последнего. Ещё два шага, пока не разглядела его ближе. Ещё три — пока не зазвучал его голос.  
— Порох. Кровь. Табак, — Мэтт вздохнул и рассмеялся, оборачиваясь, будто желая на неё взглянуть. — Что это ещё за жуткий запах? Краска для волос?!  
— Тебе не понравится ответ.  
— Как всегда. Узнаю тебя, Таша.  
Он замолчал. Наташа знала: он слушает её сердце, сбившееся с ритма, больше не скрывающее ничего. Слушает — и улыбается. Бледный, измученный, но живой — и неверяще счастливый, как и она сама.  
— Я ведь уже перестал тебя ждать, — сказал Мэтт, когда Наташа присела рядом. — Я слушал здесь радио. Зимний Солдат. Драка в Берлине. Почему ты… не с ними?  
Она закрыла глаза. Взяла его за руку.  
Осталась только тишина летнего монастырского садика. И в ней — стук двух сердец. Её и его.  
И всё наконец было правильно.  
— Один человек, — осторожно проговорила Наташа, словно боясь нарушать эту правильную тишину, — однажды погнался за своим прошлым и разрушил своё будущее. И моё заодно. И когда мне тоже выпал шанс погнаться за прошлым — я поняла, что я за ним больше не побегу.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что у меня есть моё настоящее.


End file.
